Shadowhunter
Shadowhunter is a female animus NightWing, and shadowhunterthenightwing2014's OC. No, she isn't stealing the name of Canon Shadowhunter or any other Shadowhunter accounts you may witness, I've had her for three or four years. General Information Shadowhunter has two versions: Shadowhunter who lives in the canon timeline, and Shadowhunter who lives in the Modern-Futuristic Phyrria timeline. This will be about the Modern-Futuristic Phyrria timeline until I figure out how to do the tab thingamajigs. Then I'll make multiple tabs. Thanks for reading this lol Appearance Shadowhunter's deep brown eyes shine in the morning sun. The iridescent rim around her eye shimmers in the harsh light. Shadowhunter's deep blue-purple scales shine and shimmer as she stretches her wings wide, welcoming the breeze to take her starry wings, and the nebulaic pattern across them blazes color into her room. She twitches her tail, the scar across it barely visible. Short for her age, this NightWing's slightly scrawny legs stretch as she yawns and scratches her head. Shadowhunter isn't pretty. She knows that. She's too short and her wings are way too big for her body, and her posture is best not spoken of. But she tries to at least look decent, and you might never see her without a shirt on although it's not strictly necessary. (dragons aren't really mammals, after all.) Shadowhunter usually wears plaid shirts with an undershirt and, occasionally, jeans. She also likes leggings and she favors black and purple. Her ears aren't pierced, but she has dyed the tip of her horns purple multiple times, and even, once, blue. She occasionally likes to paint her claws, usually gold or silver, and she has a couple of necklaces that she wears on formal occasions. Her animus power gives her a few silver scales near the base of her wings and on her feet. She stores her animus power in these scales so she doesn't go crazy. Personality Shadowhunter is a shy dragonet. However, she somehow has a large-ish group of friends, and definitely adores going on the computer or phone. She plays many games, and currently does art at a large proficiency at her school. She isn't free of flaws however. She gets angry at her friends sometimes, and although that's okay and she makes up quickly sometimes it gets violent. Shadowhunter also has a basic disdain for authorities, constantly trying to defy her teachers (how do you know that North isn't actually South?) and sometimes doesn't go to school just because she doesn't feel like it. All this gets her a slightly low GPA. She's pretty smart and good at the Phyrrian Language Arts, but she's gotten many more than one C or C- in her school history. She's intellectually advanced for her age, but not so much compared to the other dragonets in Saturnalia, where she lives. Shadowhuter's tendency to doodle in class doesn't keep her from learning although there's always that ONE teacher that takes her stuff. Every year. She likes to learn. She's good at PLA and math and understands more of geography than what's being taught. She's a writer at heart and loves poetry and writing about her favorite books and video games, and may or may not be working on an epic book about scavengers. She loves to read fanfic on her phone and likes her phone in general. She has animus power, but she has enchanted her silver scales to store most of it and when she enchants something, her power comes out of the silver scales and enchants the thing instead of taking it from her soul. The scales near her wings replenish her soul's stores if she accidentally casts a spell using her other power. She can cast a spell with her silver scales by starting the request with "I wish," and she casts a spell with her soul using the words "I enchant." So, if she says "I wish that knife would go over and stab him in the eye," the silver scales will draw on her power, and if she says "I enchant this bracelet to protect the wearer from harm," it draws on her soul. She has implemented some fail-safes, like she cannot wish that she was anything but a NightWing, five-and-a-half year old, animus dragon for more than an hour. Shadowhunter has very bad memory. She forgets stuff all the time, like her friends' birthdays or the entire multiplication table. She's not an amnesiac but soemtimes she just... forgets doing something and questions her life then remembers why she did something and questions her life more. History Shadowhunter hasn't lived in Saturnalia for that long. She used to live in the suburbs somewhere but her family moved to Saturnalia when she was four. She hasn't much history, and she doesn't really do anything interesting. Her dad taught her to play video games when she was three, and she made a BlooTube channel when she was five. She's got about a hundred books on her shelves (or on the floor) at home, and she has two computers. She recently got a graphics tablet and is considering going into digital art as a profession. Trivia * Shadowhunter is scared of heights if she isn't flying. If she is, she's fine. * Shadowhunter's favorite games are: Fyrecraft, Simulated 4, Terra, and definitely Nightbound (new indie games forever whoo) * Shadowhunter draws dragons VERY well, and is still learning how to digital art Relationships Lokai: Shadowhunter wants Lokai to time travel to her period in history so they can be friends. (wink) Gallery Blobby Shadowhunter.png Woot.png Le shadowhunter with computer.png|Shadowhunter! With computer! Shadowhunter.png|Beautiful picture by Burgundy! she is the sky.png|She is the sky. Earth, stars, they shine with fire. ShadowHunterTheNightwing.jpg|this is good art by MaxwellFISH!!! Shadowhunter fullbody.png|DANGGGGGGG The saddest and most breathtaking Shadowhunter picture I have ever drawn.png|This basically encapsulates how i feel every day :c ShadowhunterHeadshot.png|boom headshot Shadowhunter Infobox New.png|a wild infobox picture has arrived! whoa! Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters